Amour fatal
by Yunny-Chan
Summary: Que doit on faire quand sa moitié meurt?


**Amour Fatal**

**Auteur :**        Yunny-Chan

**Base :**           Fruit Basket

**Genre :          **Deathfic, ça faisait longtemps ça m'a manqu

**Couple :**       Un couple que j'aime beaucoup

**Dislaimer :**   Aucun des personnages n'est a moi TT

Il quitta cet endroit, il ne pouvait plus y rester. Il y avait cette odeur, cette horrible odeur de maladie, de médicaments et de mort. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de venir ici, il savait que c'était bientôt fini. Mais il devait le revoir, il le _fallait,_ une espèce de besoin vital à assouvir. C'est pourquoi il était venu ce matin, pour le voir et lui parler, avant, ils vivaient ensemble, dans la même maison. C'était la joie, le bonheur, ainsi tous les quatre ils formaient une petite famille. Mais le destin lui a rappelé que eux, les maudits n'avaient pas le droit d'être heureux, alors il lui avait enlevé ce qu'il avait de plus cher, Lui…Lui son amour…

Si seulement il lui avait dit plus tôt, quand Hatori était venu l'examiner, son regard quand il eu fini lui déchira le cœur, Ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus tous les deux ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour le comprendre…Yuki allait mourir…

Il était resté à son chevet tous les jours, a chaque heures, chaque minutes, chaque secondes, et ce, jusqu'à la fin, Il était resté a ses côtés. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé tous les deux, de tout et de rien, tellement que Shiguré en avait délaissé son manuscrit pour être avec lui.

Souvent la nuit, il rêvait de Yuki, il se l'imaginait en pleine santé, heureux de vivre il rêvait du Nous qu'ils pourraient former tous les deux si le jeune homme n'avait pas été si malade.

Il venait de rentrer, Tohru vint a sa rencontre, elle le regarda tristement et l'aida a enlevé mon manteau, elle avait toujours su…Dès le premier jour elle a compris le sentiment qui l'animait, elle a comprit qu'il ne vivais que pour Yuki.

-Shiguré, le repas est prêt

-C'est gentil Tohru mais je n'ais pas faim. Sa voix était lasse, il était si fatigu

-Mais si vous ne mangez pas…

-Laisse Tohru, il mangera quand il aura pris sa décision. Coupa Kyo

-Sa décision ? Quelle décision ?

Kyo ne répondit pas, et regarda Shiguré s'enfermait silencieusement dans son bureau.

Il prit son stylo et joua avec quelques secondes avant de faire courir la mine sur le papier

Il lâcha son stylo, et ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine, ses épaules tremblèrent légèrement. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il pouvait se laisser aller, laisser couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis tellement de temps, depuis le départ…Il sentit une douce chaleur sur sa joue, il releva le visage et il le vit, souriant

-Yuki…

Yuki sourit encore, heureux, tellement heureux…Pourtant, Shiguré, lui ne semblait pas réaliser ce bonheur, et ses larmes redoublèrent

-Ne pleures pas…Murmura le garçon au cheveux d'argent.

-Tu es mort…C'est sûrement un rêve…

-Oui, c'est un rêve mais ce que je dois te dire est bien réel.

Shiguré, essuya ses larmes, et inspira profondément, il devait être fort.

-Tu dois arrêter de pleurer, tu as une vie qui t'attend, des amis, de la famille…des gens qui t'aiment…

-Je veux juste être avec toi, je t'aime Yuki, je t'aime !

Le garçon sembla légèrement surpris mais se resaisit rapidement et baissa la tête

-Je sais Shiguré moi aussi mais…

-Je veux te rejoindre. Coupa le brun

-Non ! Je veux que tu vives, que tu ries, que tu sois heureux, je ne veux pas que tu quittes ce monde pour moi. Vis et oublis moi.

Sur ces mots, l'image de Yuki s'effaça lentement. Shiguré voulu le rattraper mais en vain, il avait disparu

-YUKI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shiguré se réveilla en sursaut, il était dans son bureau. Il ferma les yeux, jamais Yuki ne reviendrait, c'était bel et bien finit…

Le jours passèrent, chacun caché son chagrin a sa façon, Tohru parlait de tout, elle essayait d'oublier la cruelle vérité, Kyo s'entraînait chaque jour, malgré le fait qu'il détestait Yuki, il lui manquait, il n'avait plus de motivation, maintenant que la souris n'était plus, il n'avait personne a battre. "Si tu es là c'est simplement parce que Yuki est mort, sinon jamais tu aurais pu être un des Douze, tu es trop faible pour ça" avait dit Akito. Quant a Shiguré, il s'enfermait chaque jour dans un mutisme de plus en plus en plus profond, il avait perdu sa joie de vivre, il ne vivait plus il survivait comme il le pouvait. Il ne riait pus, n'écrivait même plus, ne faisait plus de blague douteuse. Le Shiguré qu'il connaissait était mort, Yuki l'avait emmené avec lui…

Pourtant, un matin, Shiguré se leva, souriant et heureux comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé, Tohru et Kyo surpris, furent heureux de retrouvés l'homme qu'il avait connu jadis, comme avant, il y avait eu des blagues douteuses, des rires, des bagarres, des rougeurs. Le soir venu les deux jeunes allèrent se coucher, le cœur léger.

Cependant, quand Shiguré fut sur qu'ils dormaient, il quitta silencieusement la maison et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le demeure familiale. Etrangement serein, il savait ce qu'il devait faire, pour la première fois de sa vie, il marchait dans la lumière, tous les doutes s'étaient envolés, il était temps de dire Adieu.

Il pénétra la vaste demeure et se dirigea vers un petit jardin. C'était un endroit clame ou poussait de multitudes de fleurs, il y avait une petit lac surmonter d'un pont. Il s'était promené ici pour le jour de l'an, c'était a Yuki de danser ce jour la, ce jour était un souvenir si précieux dans le cœur du brun. Il alla sous un immense arbre. C'était là. L'homme qu'il avait aimé plus que tout au monde était enterré ici, a l'abri des nuisances, dans le calme…

Il s'asseya sur la terre, caressant d'une main tremblante la pierre tombale grise. Il leva les yeux au ciel et ferma les yeux, dans un ultime sursaut de courage il murmura

_-Adieu…_

Au matin, on retrouva le corps du brun, allongé sur la tombe de celui qu'il aimait, même la mort n'a pu séparer ces deux êtres…

…Fin…

Et voilou, c'est fini, vive les One Shot !!! Si ça vous a plus ou même si c'est pas e cas, laissez une tite review ça fait toujours plaisir


End file.
